The present invention discloses an improved store launcher that can be used to launch a single, lightweight store at a controlled, preselected velocity. Advances in technology have led to the micro-miniaturization of most electronic components, and to a down-sizing of items such as sonobuoys, and other types of stores, that carry these components and are launched from an aircraft. Although the size of the actual stores has decreased, problems still existed with the compatibility between the newer, smaller stores and the standard-size launcher. This was especially true where these launchers were receiving their gas pressure forces from the actuation of a standard-size CAD (cartridge actuated device); the amount of force generated would be too great. Also, with the discharge of the store itself, there most always would be additional debris in the form of the obturator that was used to position the store in the launcher, shot out of the launcher, debris that could impact the aircraft and cause injury.